Be A Red Warrior
by Sherberkian
Summary: Guerrero Rojo es lo que pretendo y aspiro a alcanzar, con el objetivo de marcar mi existencia para siempre. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes referentes a esta maravillosa obra maestra del cine no pertenecen a mí, sino a los señores de **_Warner __Bros Pictures_**y a Edward Zwick (Director y guionista).

**Nota: **Escribí esta pequeña reflexión un domingo por la noche (sobre las 11 o así) mientras escuchaba la magnífica banda sonora OST de esta película, creada por uno de mis ídolos, Hans Zimmer. Conforme oía la pista de "Red Warrior", me inspiré tanto que no pude aguantar. Espero que las disfrutéis tanto como yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Guerrero Rojo<strong>

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel combatiente que lucha sin cesar, que derrama hasta gotas de su sangre para defender sus convicciones._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel luchador que, gracias a su temple y autodisplicina, desempeña con honor la misión a la que ha sido encomendado._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel soldado que jamás ha conocido el odio, pero se ha bañado en las lágrimas del dolor y se ha hundido en el pozo de la venganza y la furia para, posteriormente, elevarse y sumergirse en el mar de la verdad, la redención y la sabiduría._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel guerrillero que no distingue de etnias, pueblos, orígenes, fronteras en cuanto a enemigos se refiere. Porque, sencillamente, no los considera sus adversarios._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel batallador que trata de alzarse a través de los cielos anhelando ser un águila que emprende su vuelo._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel militar que aplica en su día a día el conocimiento de los verdaderos guardianes del honor, el** Bushido**._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel ser bélico que desea la guerra, con el fin de conseguir la paz. La paz interior y, después, la de sus semejantes._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel **samurái** que no discierne otro contrincante nada más que él mismo._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel paladín que envaina su espada por el **honor** y no conoce el temor hacia la muerte, pues ésta le lleva a la verdadera vida, a la **vida eterna.**_

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel hombre que advierte de los límites del poder, la riqueza y la codicia. Mas rehúsa los horizontes del saber, el autocontrol, el profundo sentimiento hacia sus seres más queridos y la felicidad._

_Guerrero Rojo es aquel defensor de la verdad y razón, partidario del apasionamiento por la vida, deseoso de siempre ser un aprendiz y orgulloso de enseñar su erudición._

_Guerrero Rojo es lo que pretendo y aspiro a alcanzar, con el objetivo de marcar mi existencia para siempre._

Las últimas palabras trazadas en el diario del capitán Algren, que reflajaban sus más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos, quedaron grabadas en el papel con la ayuda de la tinta negra. Parecía que, tras una vida de constante agonía, rencor, guerra, impotencia, temor, vehemencia, pasión por la venganza, se ocultaba un nuevo camino hacia un mundo en el que todos buscamos esa paz, pero que muy pocos encuentran. Un mundo nuevo. Sí, nuevo. El cual podía ser de nuevo decorada con la más infinita paleta de colores que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Aquellos recuerdos pertenecientes a ese pasado permanecerían aún, mas haber saldado las cuentas que éstos suponían habían sido liquidadas. ¿Cómo era posible? Mejor dicho, ¿era posible tal cosa? Pues sí.

Nathan cerró el libro y pensó. ¿Qué podría hacer con él?

¿Quemarlo? No. Sería un acto estúpido por su parte, porque no serviría de nada acabar con las memorias que guardaban sus páginas.

¿Dárselo a los hijos de Taka? En absoluto. Ellos no entendían el inglés. Sin embargo, podría traducirlo al japonés. De todas maneras, ya sabía apañárselas con tal complicado idioma, ¿no? Bueno, tenía a su viejo amigo el señor Graham

O tal vez, ¿cedérselo al señor Graham para poder publicarlo en América?

Mientras reflexionaba, una suave y delicada mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Los finos y largos dedos apretaron de forma cariñosa la clavícula y él los entrelazó con los suyos.

Viró su cuerpo y se encontró a la materialización de la belleza de Taka. "Por todos los santos", exclamó el antiguo militante de la armada estadounidense.

Ella curvó sus labios y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Él, cómo no, le devolvió el gesto, a la vez que acariciaba sutilmente su palma.

Con su mano derecha libre, trató de memorizar la tersura y sedosidad de su tez de alabastro, al mismo tiempo que transmitía mediante ese simple ademán todo el cariño, ternura y pasión que procesaba hacia su mujer. Todas esas mismas sensaciones que evidenciaba el color esmeralda de su mirada.

Unieron sus frentes y él sujetó con dulzura su rostro con sus dedos. Posó sus labios sobre su frente, mofletes, nariz y, finalmente, su perfecta boca.

Recordándole que, ahora en adelante, no iría a ningún lado si no estuviera ella.

Recordándole que sería la única persona que conociera su mente y corazón.

Recordándole que siempre, siempre yacería a su lado.

Recordándole que nunca, nunca la abandonaría.

Recordándole que la protegería, a ella y a sus hijos, de los peligros que acechan frecuentemente en el mundo.

Recordándole que la quería como si fuera la única mujer del mundo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Sé que es un poco "puke rainbows" pero vosotros sois los que tenéis derecho (y deber ¬¬) de opinión.<p>

¡Ciao, bellos!


End file.
